


Ilusões, Delírios, Tanto Faz...

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, Drug Use, Hallucinations, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Portuguese, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Na caverna de Simbad, O Marujo, o barão Franz D'Épinay experimentava alucinações que ora excitavam-no, ora anuviavam-no.
Relationships: Franz d'Épinay/Albert de Morcerf
Kudos: 2





	Ilusões, Delírios, Tanto Faz...

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2020

Franz deitou-se sobre a cama de pedra coberta com mantos árabes de um branco perolado e peles de animais — a caverna de Sinbad, o Marujo era de fato cheia de surpresas.

Começava a sentir os primeiros efeitos do haxixe abaterem-no. As paredes se mexiam, os animais empalhados pareciam vivos, as estátuas de mármore transformavam-se em mulheres nuas que o desejavam e o veneravam como a um príncipe. Elas aproximavam-se de seu corpo, tocavam sua pele, eram frias e imponentes, Franz não tinha escolha a não ser render-se.

_Gostaria que Albert estivesse ali para vê-lo em seu glorioso momento.  
_

Mal terminou de concluir tal pensamento, seu desejo fez-se realidade. Seu melhor amigo, o visconde Albert de Morcef, surgiu atrás daquelas mulheres vorazes vestindo nada além de um robe de seda vermelho que deixava à mostra seu peitoral — _observava-o, sorria._

Franz fechou os olhos, de repente sentiu medo das alucinações, eram tão reais, mas tão falsas. Sentiu medo daquele Albert e do que sua aparição significava. Os toques das mulheres-estátua sumiram, mas Franz ainda não tinha coragem de se permitir enxergar. Ouvia uma respiração ofegante, o farfalhar de um tecido caindo no chão, coisas que ele sequer imaginou que seus ouvidos seriam capazes de escutar um dia…

Duas mãos firmes agarraram seus joelhos, depois suas coxas e então seu peito — havia um corpo sobre o dele. Franz abriu os olhos e encontrou as íris azuis de Albert, os lábios finos, a pele de oliva, encontrou a beleza que admirava em todos os dias que passava ao lado do amigo.

Mais do que isso — _Albert estava completamente despido._

Franz não teve a audácia de examinar aquele corpo e continuou a fitar o rosto que o seduzia, o rosto que ligeiramente abaixava-se na direção de sua boca. Virou a face antes que o beijo chegasse e o apetite de Albert voltou-se para seu pescoço. Franz não estava preparado para a sensação abrasadora que aquelas carícias provocavam-lhe, sentia calor, queria ver-se livre de suas roupas apertadas, mas tinha medo de entregar-se àquele delírio, pois sabia que, quando o efeito do haxixe passasse, restaria somente a solidão e a realidade na qual Albert não correspondia aos seus sentimentos românticos. 

Aquele que mordiscava sua pele não era Albert, era _ele_ , Franz, representando seu desejo mais recôndito.

Empurrou para longe a ilusão que enganava seu coração — se não tinha Albert para si na realidade, não era justo tê-lo em distorções psíquicas. Não era aquele Albert que Franz amava, jamais seria.

Fechou os olhos outra vez, respirou fundo, lembrou-se das mulheres-estátua e de seus toques gelados, fez-las retornarem. Não tinham rosto, só corpo — sem qualquer identidade que o fizessem sentir culpa ou tristeza.

Amou-as e foi amado a noite inteira, até que pegasse no sono, até que retornasse à sobriedade, até que todos as alucinações se foram, levando embora, também, o fantasma que fingia ser Albert.

Deixando para trás a angústia de um sentimento não-correspondido


End file.
